An Alien War God and Love
by 8ami
Summary: The majority of the League was away. An alien being has come to Earth for a fight. Kid Flash is out of commission. Pied Piper is trying to turn sides. Wally won't let Hartley die, not today, not before he tells him he loves him. WallyxHartley, KidFlashxPiedPiper
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: An Alien War God and Love  
**Word Count**: 597  
**Pairings**: WallyxHartley, KidFlashxPiedPiper  
**Summary**: The majority of the League was away. An alien being has come to Earth for a fight. Kid Flash is out of commission. Pied Piper is trying to turn sides. Wally won't let Hartley die, not today, not before he tells him he loves him.

* * *

Begin Chapter 1

Three weeks ago the eighteen year old Wally West, real life superhero Kid Flash, had gotten into a bad scrap. It had involved a truck load of alcohol, lack of sleep, a very pretty boy, and a dare. The consequences while extensive were worth it. At least, Wally thought so. His uncle estimates that his broken arm will heal in another three weeks and the fractured leg in two. Wally hopes it doesn't take that long.

Actually, right now he wished they would heal in the next very second. It tore at his soul and heart to stand on the sidelines of the street while his friends, family, and loved one fought in the massive battle without him in the middle of Central City.

Fighting the Justice League, Young Justice, and Villian-turned-Hero the Pied Piper was a very angry alien being who claimed to be the living embodiment of another planet's lesser war god. He went by the name of Ghu-shil and came to Earth prepared for war: he had followers, battle experience, high-armed weapons, and magical armor.

A lot of Earth's heroes were off world dealing with a crisis of another world. Green Lantern had asked for their help to stop an intergalactic battle from starting and none of them were expected back very soon. It was for that reason that Young Justice was participating in the battle even though Ghu-shil was completely out of their league.

At this moment, Wally had never felt more helpless and useless.

And then Ghu-shil threw Black Canary from his back and took arm against an un-expecting opponent. One that was busy with Ghu-shil's minions. Pied Piper. Piper's real name was Hartley Rathaway. He had been born deaf but through his father's money and experiment surgeries he was able to hear. Harnessing his obsession with sound and repressed feelings of resentment, Hartley turned to the darker side of costume work through hypnotic music and deadly vibration. Over the past few months he had been trying to get out of the Rogue's game with the help of Kid Flash. When Ghu-shil showed his face, Piper had rushed to the scene to help and prove his loyalty.

Wally watched in horror as Ghu-shil swiped at Piper and like a fly Piper hit the air. There was no telling exactly how far he would have flown for he collided with a concrete light pole to his left. As Piper struggled to stand and shake off his head wound, Ghu-shil continued to come at him.

Another blow. A second. A third. Another. Another and another with no help in sight the others busy or brushed off by Ghu-shil. Piper hit the ground and he didn't get back up. Ghu-shil cursed in another language and made to attack the broken hero again. And that was it. Wally broke. He broke from the sidelines.

He wasn't sure what he was doing - he had broken limbs afterall – all he knew was that he wasn't about to let some madman from another planet kill his boyfriend of seven months.

Wally wasn't sure what happened or how he did it. That wasn't his concern. He moved though. He moved _fast_. Faster than he'd ever gone before. Faster than Superman. Faster than he's ever seen his uncle move. Faster than time itself. He moved and in a blink of an eye he stood between Hartley and Ghu-shil.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: An Alien War God and Love  
**Word Count**: 966  
**Pairings**: WallyxHartley, KidFlashxPiedPiper  
**Summary**: The majority of the League was away. An alien being has come to Earth for a fight. Kid Flash is out of commission. Pied Piper is trying to turn sides. Wally won't let Hartley die, not today, not before he tells him he loves him.

* * *

Begin Chapter 2

Some part of him registered the fact that he wasn't in costume. That this fight was being broadcasted and filmed and watched. He didn't care. Saving Hartley was more important. He'd deal with his no secret identity another time.

Wally was sure he heard the entire world gasp for in a flicker there he now stood mask-less and in between the enemy and his boyfriend. He had extended his arm, catching Ghu-shil's downward. In a standstill the Ghu-shil tried to overpower Wally as Wally held his ground. It was in those moments of friction that Wally noticed the lack of pain he was experiencing and the extraordinary amount of strength he was demonstrating as his _single and broken_ arm held off the lesser god's blow.

Gold bands replaced both of Wally's cast and seem to extend by the second further and further along his body. The bands seem to dance and move and _race_ around his skin not really touching it. The instant his eyes laid upon the bands Wally knew what they were. Speedforce. Pure and tangible speedforce. The force that gave Wally, his uncle, and Jay their powers. It empowered him, coursed through his body at all times of the day but never like this. It had never been seen – especially like this, but god, it felt so good. Wally had never felt this good or this fast.

The bands extended up and around his body until it covered him like his Kid Flash suit did with the exception that it covered his hair and covered up his eyes like his uncle's cowl. Well, at least he wasn't costume-less anymore and his face was covered.

A brief look of confusion passed Ghu-shil's face before it was quickly replaced by anger. Matching Ghu-shil's gaze, Wally growled out, "Leave him alone." With those words, Wally pulled more strength and threw Ghu-shil's arm aside. He quickly followed through with his other arm. The punch connected with Ghu-shil's sternum. Wally heard a crack as Ghu-shil went flying backwards being carried by the momentum of Wally's punch. Ghu-shil skip along the torn up street, creating more davits along the way until he crashed to a stop into a building two blocks away.

Wally didn't see the impact. He turned around in a second and was at Piper's side in the next. One of Piper's lenses to his glasses was broken, his shoulder seemed dislocated, a hand was crushed, a leg faced the wrong way, blood was splattered across his uniform and matted his hair, and Wally was sure there a few of his ribs were cracked if not broken. Wally checked his pulse and started to breathe again when he felt it. It was threaded and weak but it was there. His breathing was hallow but steady.

He was alive. Unconscious and broken but alive.

"Hartley…" Wally whispered, the words crossing his lips as if sacred. "…please open your eyes. You need to open your eyes." Wally wasn't sure if Hartley heard the words or not but either way he didn't seem to listen as he lay there with his eyes still shut no sign of changing.

Fear bloomed in Wally's chest again. What if Hartley didn't wake up? What if Wally had lost him? "Oh god, Hartley please wake up. Please be okay." He begged, his mind trying to overcome his fears.

Hartley needed medical care. Quickly at that. Scooping the man up, Wally stood holding the other close to his chest. Scanning around him Wally began to look for the quickest way out of the battle and to a hospital. He was interrupted however by the quaking laughter of Ghu-shil.

Ghu-shil had pulled himself out of the rubble and had begun to move in the direction of Wally and Hartley. "Ha Ha, Finally! Finally a worthy match! Where have you been hiding _hero_? I've been waiting all day to fight someone worth fighting." He fanned out his hand at the other heroes, "These things are not fit to fight."

Figures. The war god likes to fight.

Instantly, Wally knew he wasn't getting out of this battlefield as easily as he would like. Yet, he wasn't sure if Hartley could hold out through a detour of this magnitude.

"What…how are you doing that?" The words were hushed and pained, but Wally knew who spoke them. Robin. Wally turned to his left, Robin stood, followers at his feet, staring at Wally in question.

Wally pushed Hartley into Robin's hands, the younger teen startled, "No time to explain," Wally rushed, "Just get him to a hospital. I'll hold off Ghu-shil." When Robin opened his mouth to argue to ask something Wally cut him off, "Please, Rob, just get him somewhere safe." There must have been something in his voice, Wally thought, because Robin's gaze softened.

A moment of thought more and then Robin nods his head and begins to take Hartley away albeit a bit slow for Wally's taste. However, he didn't get to wallow on that long as Ghu-shil made it to him. A fist collided with the side of Wally's face. He hit the ground a few feet behind him and stood, dusted himself off and stared down Ghu-shil. "Alright, big-boy, let's do this."

Wally just hoped he could hold off Ghu-shil long enough for Robin to get Hartley to safety, for the rest of the heroes to lick their wounds and finish off the minions. He hoped whatever the speedforce was doing would last.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: An Alien War God and Love  
**Word Count**: 610  
**Pairings**: WallyxHartley, KidFlashxPiedPiper  
**Summary**: The majority of the League was away. An alien being has come to Earth for a fight. Kid Flash is out of commission. Pied Piper is trying to turn sides. Wally won't let Hartley die, not today, not before he tells him he loves him.

* * *

Being Chapter 3

Damn, that hurt. That did too, not as bad though. Oh, he should have dodged that one. Alright, Wally, you just have to keep moving. He's more tired than you are, just keep moving. That's it. There you go. There's your opening. Now. Good, good. Again. Excellent.

The fight was going better than Wally could have ever imagined it to go. He had never held power like he was in this moment. If it wasn't for the power boost, he was positive he would have been dead a few times over for Ghu-shil really was what he claimed: an alien god. Even a lesser god was still impressive and strong. And some of the massive being's tricks were new. No one Wally had fought before demonstrated such tactics. The alien nature was hard to plan for and yet, somehow Wally managed in his suit of golden bands.

Oh god, the power. Wally had never felt this good – this _fast_ before. It's wonderful. Ever since he first gotten his powers – six almost seven years ago – Wally had seen the speedforce as his reason to live. He never felt better than when he was letting that floodgate open and that glorious energy spread through him. Some people wondered how he could be so happy, especially in battle and it was simply because of the speedforce.

Wally wasn't sure how long the fight was going on for. A few seconds? Minutes? He couldn't tell. His connection with his powers always distorted time and at the moment he was using more power than he had ever before making time ever harder to follow.

If it wasn't for the increase of power, though, Wally was sure he'd be ten kinds of dead by now. However, if it wasn't for Ghu-shil's hard to gauge alien fighting style then Wally was sure pretty sure he'd have this fight by now. As it was though, Wally found the fight pretty even.

Ghu-shil swung high, his armor moved with him expanding at the sides to allow the wide range of movement. Some sort of chain filled in the gap providing the alien god some protection and the movement range. It was there, the chain against the skin that Wally saw his opening to land effective punches. If the alien's body structure is anything like human biology then Wally could place a well-aimed punches there and break whatever bone or inner body structure that was there. If that inner structure was important enough then it could bring Ghu-shil to his knees making this fight that much easier and quicker.

Well as long as the chain wasn't coated or magically protected. The rest of his armor wasn't – just very good, strange metal – but there is always room for the unexpected in a fight.

It took longer than Wally had hoped for to land a punch in between Ghu-shil's heavy armor. In which time Wally had taken a few more blows. A few seconds after that, Wally got another opening. Quickly, Wally built up speed, pulled his arm back, sped up his arm's molecules, and then swung. The look on Ghu-shil's face was clear. He saw it coming after the first one but was once again too slow to stop the punch from landing.

There was a loud snap and Ghu-shil's face connected hard to the ground where his feet had once been. The man grunted and yelled. The asphalt buckled under Ghu-shil's weight.

Wally kept moving.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: An Alien War God and Love  
**Word Count**: 589  
**Pairings**: WallyxHartley, KidFlashxPiedPiper  
**Summary**: The majority of the League was away. An alien being has come to Earth for a fight. Kid Flash is out of commission. Pied Piper is trying to turn sides. Wally won't let Hartley die, not today, not before he tells him he loves him.

* * *

Begin Chapter 4

Ghu-shil didn't get back up.

The fight was over.

As soon as Wally's body relaxed the gold bands racing about him disappeared. Oh, the pain. All the pain that his suit had absorbed and taken for him came back. The discomfort and aches washed over him and Wally fell to his knees. He felt his leg and arm – the ones that were broken before the fight. His legs gave away beneath him and he hit the ground beside Ghu-shil.

Wally hoped no one stepped on him. The demi-god's minions where being handled by the League and Young Justice. They were almost all contained, though he wasn't entirely too positive about the situation as he had been a bit busy and such you know with the whole Ghu-shil thing.

With the only effort he had left, Wally pushed himself to a somewhat sitting position and looked over to the fallen god. Shock and fear bloomed in Wally's chest and quickly ran through his body as his eyes locked with Ghu-shil's own eyes. The god's eyes were barely open but they were open.

Was he not done fighting? Wally couldn't fight anymore. If Ghu-shil stood up then Wally was done for.

A ragged breath shook Ghu-shil's body. "Y-you defeated me…" Wally relaxed slightly, "A true…h-hero you are…the bes-best this wo-world has, y-yes?"

It took a second, and then Wally shook his head, "No. No, Ghu-shil, I'm not anywhere close to the best this world has to offer. This…" Wally paused, "this was a fluke…a special circumstance."

Confusion crossed Ghu-shil's face. "How…how is this special…?"

And Wally didn't need to think of his answer. "Because you were going to kill the man I love. I-I had to protect him. That hero you were beating on before I stepped in – I love him. More than anything in the world, I love him. I had to protect him. There isn't a force on this world – or on your world that would have kept me out of this fight for him."

Ghu-shil's confusion stayed, "I-I don't understand…how would lo-" His eyes fell shut, his worlds fell off and Wally relaxed. Ghu-shil might not have understood, but that made sense Wally thought. Ghu-shil was a war god. He might be a great warrior but he didn't know love.

Some part of Wally's foggy head recognized the fact that the fight was being broadcasted, that his confession of devotion had been heard by millions.

So that was it. This was how they all figured out not only was he was a hero but that he was also gay. This was how they knew he liked the Pied Piper. This was how they understood he was into Hartley. By them, Wally means, everyone: His parents, extended family, best friends, teammates, the League, his classmates, his teachers, his boss, his coworkers, everyone.

This was how they all knew he was in love with a man.

Normally he would care, it had been the issue in Wally and Hartley's relationship for a while now, but at that moment he didn't care. All that mattered was Hartley and he was safe for now.

Wally's eyes were heavy and they fell shut. Wally didn't feel it when he fell to the ground.

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: An Alien War God and Love  
**Word Count**: 840  
**Pairings**: WallyxHartley, KidFlashxPiedPiper  
**Summary**: The majority of the League was away. An alien being has come to Earth for a fight. Kid Flash is out of commission. Pied Piper is trying to turn sides. Wally won't let Hartley die, not today, not before he tells him he loves him.

* * *

Being Chapter 5

When Wally woke up he was still in pain but there was a numbing sensation that Wally connected with morphine. And not enough of it at that. The doctors weren't sure how much they should give him and had ended up being short on the amount. At least they had tried, Wally thought as he rustled a bit in the bed they had issued him. Pain ran through him at the movement but he pushed forward until he could open his eyes.

He was sort of expecting to be in the League's medical bay, but the room was no doubt just a simple hospital room. In fact Wally recognizes the small attempt at living up the room as the decorations of the Central City Hospital. He'd been here a couple times before on a number of occasions as a kid. They haven't updated the place in at least twenty years.

For a second, Wally wondered why he was hear and not at the League's base or Young Justice's but that thought fluttered away as worry over Hartley took over. Was he okay? Did he make it? Did Robin get him to a care center in time? Where was he?

Despite the new casts Wally pushed himself from his bed, pain erupted again and several tubes pulled from his body. Machines started to scream. Wally had only gotten to his feet when the room's door opened revealing a nurse, Batman, Robin, and the Flash in costume.

"Mister West, you should try and stay in bed." The nurse started in on the redhead without pause, "You sustained a lot of damaged during that last fight and need to rest." Between the nurse and the Flash, they got Wally back into the bed and hooked up again.

Fight? Oh yeah with Ghu-shil. The one that was broadcasted. The one he fought without a mask.

"Um…um, yeah…sure…" Wally stumbled and mumbled.

The nurse sent another few minutes inspecting the machine's readouts and asking Wally questions. She increased his morphine in take before leaving the room. The three heroes had been waiting for her leave. The two Leaguers stepped up to his bedside while Robin lingered behind by the door no doubt on watch.

"Wally…" Flash started, "we have some questions."

Wally raised his arms or at least attempted to. "Wait!" He bellowed, "Is Hartley okay? Where is he? Can I see him?"

"We need you to answer questions first." Flash tried again but Wally again cut him off.

"Where is Hartley?"

"Wally!" Flash all but shouted causing Wally to shut up and look up at his uncle, "We have more pressing matters than Pied Piper. For example, how did fought Ghu-shil? You showed your face too meaning we have to figure something out for that. We need to discuss exactly how much damage you suffered and your place on the team still."

Flash might have continued on a few more minutes but Wally ignored him, shaking his head every now and then.

"Uncle B…" He trailed off slowly as Flash stopped talking, "I don't know. That's it. I don't know how I did what I did or what it means exactly but to me none of that matters. Not right now at least….I need to see Hartley. Is he okay? We can work out everything else later." Wally tried to explain.

Maybe Batman or maybe Flash was going to say something but either way it didn't happen as Robin cut them both off. "You're dating him, right?"

A heartbeat then, "Yeah…" Wally won't lie, he was sort of scared of how his best friend would handle this news.

"How long?"

"About seven months or so." Wally answered.

"Yo…you didn't tell me." He sounded hurt and confused. "I didn't even know you liked guys…"

Wally tried to shrugged. "Well, if it helps until Hartley I didn't know I liked guys either." Wally took a second then, "Is he okay, Rob?"

Slowly, Robin nodded his head. "Yeah, you both had to have surgery but he got out a few hours before you. He's resting just down the hall in his own room….if you want I'll get you a wheelchair and take you over to see him."

Wally nodded, "Yes, yeah. That would be great. Please." As Robin turned to leave to find a wheelchair, Wally called him back. "Hey, are you okay…with…with me and Hartley…with me being…bi and all?"

Robin shot him a small smile. "Yeah, Wals, I am. I'm hurt you didn't tell me but I'm cool with it…as long as you're happy."

"I am. I'm so happy."

"Then it's all good." He looked between the mentors, "We can talk more about it all later, I'll go get Hartley you see if you can answer some of their questions, yeah?"

Wally agreed.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: An Alien War God and Love  
**Word Count**: 309  
**Pairings**: WallyxHartley, KidFlashxPiedPiper  
**Summary**: The majority of the League was away. An alien being has come to Earth for a fight. Kid Flash is out of commission. Pied Piper is trying to turn sides. Wally won't let Hartley die, not today, not before he tells him he loves him.

* * *

Begin Chapter 6

The room was quiet.

It was late and all the guests had gone leaving two boys alone.

A nurse had tried to get one of the boys to leave and go back to his own room down the hall but the redhead had refused. Making the boy promise to at least sleep in his own bed, she left the boys alone planning on coming back in in a few hours in order to make the boy keep his promise.

The room was quiet.

It was late and occupied by two young men.

The blond lay down in the bed, bandaged up and healing, while the redhead sat in a locked wheelchair beside the bed. With his uncasted hand, Wally held the hand of Hartleys. The fit together like gloves. Neither one of them say a thing as they sit together, holding each other, and looking into each other's eyes.

"Wally." Hartley spoke breaking the silence, his voice a bit harsh. "You saved me, you know."

"I know, I was there." Wally teased, then seriously, "You would have done the same."

"I'm not sure I would have been able to…you're powers…" Hartley wasn't sure what to say.

Wally smiled, "Yeah, I'm not sure what happened there either, but all that matters is that we're both safe."

"We are safe."

"Yeah." Wally paused slightly, then, "I love you." It was the first time that Wally had actually said the words to Hartley. Sure he had expressed his feelings to Ghu-shil during the final moments of the battle but they never crossed his lips before then.

Hartley beamed and with some effort pushed himself up. Cupping Wally's face in his hands, Hartley kissed Wally's lips lightly. "I heard" He laughed slightly, "I love you too."

End Chapter

End Story


End file.
